


bleach and lavender

by ponderingyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderingyou/pseuds/ponderingyou
Summary: "But really, you'd look really good with a nasal piercing, babe.""No!"He felt a light pinch on his fore-arm, and a laugh bubbled off his chest. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled fondly.It's just them, and their lavender scented home.----------
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	bleach and lavender

**Author's Note:**

> pls read note at the end! kudos' and comments are so appreciated <3

Terushima sighed, cold air clouding from his mouth as he neared the entrance of their 2 bedroom appartment. It was rather small, but cozy, and enough to house two average-built people. It had 2 bedrooms—one converted into a work space for both him and his partner, and 2 separate bathrooms as well. He twisted the bronze door knob open and dropped the plastic bag he was holding on their foyer, crouching as he took his shoes off.

'oh--'

"Tadashi! I'm back!" he yelled.

Soft thumping of footsteps could be heard, and a tuft of olive colored hair appeared at the corner of their doorway. Terushima breathed at the sight. 

"Hello yuuji, welcome back" the person greeted back.

The greenette smiled as he approached the blonde, momentarily observing the plastic plopped beside him. It seems the blonde noticed his gaze, so he picked it up and stood—before slightly tiptoeing and placing a soft kiss on his partner's forehead. 

"It's bleach. Remember what I told you last week? My roots are showing up and I don't look good with my natural hair color."

The greenette's mouth formed a slight 'o' before humming. "I see, do you want me to touch it up for you?" He asked excitedly, reaching for the plastic and softly pulling it off of the blonde's grip. 'He looks cute' Terushima thought, while looking fondly at the greenette, who was now making his way towards their kitchen counter top. Yamaguchi placed the condements from the plastic bag on the counter, as Yuuji approached the taller.

"Yeah, I was about to ask you anyway" He declared as he placed his arms on the counter, planting his chin on his hands whilst looking at the freckled boy.  
Yamaguchi smiled. " 'Kay! When will you be doing the touch up, though?" he asked as he brought the box of toner up to his freckled face. 

"Today, I don't exactly fancy the thought of sporting bleached hair with brown roots, babe." He chuckled as he plucked the box of toner from his partner's hands.

"But you look really good with brown hair, Yuuji" The greenette protested before resuming, "Although I don't hate your blonde hair either, looks hot" he hummed as he observed the blonde's face.

The blonde grinned before making his way behind the greenette, circling his arms around his partner's slim waist. "That so" He whispered on the other's ear teasingly.

The obvious shade of red on his partner's face didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "Yes, now let's head to the bathroom!" The greenette replied before placing the bleaching set on the plastic bag—including the 2 boxes of condoms his boyfriend bought.

"Oh? Needy are we bub" the blonde teased once more, before getting pushed off by his now VERY red boyfriend. "I meant to bleach your roots, idiot! Or would you prefer I throw this out and you can go out prancing with that roots you hate so much?" the greenette clapped back before making his way to their bedroom- bathroom. 

The blonde chuckled at his boyfriend's antics "Oh dear me, I do not wish to go out with this hideous hair of mine. Forgive me my dearest Tadashi~!"

"Stop it! I will not hesitate to flush the formula down the toilet" He heard his boyfriend's muffled voice reply. He only grinned and took his sweater off, before changing into a shirt he didn't really care about. "Okay okay, I'm coming over there"

He approached the bathroom, and stopped at the door. Looking at his boyfriend, Tadashi was someone you would find really attractive. He had dark olive hair that went past his ears, pink plush lips that looked incredibly sinful, long dark eyelashes fanning his eyelids, tanned skin, and freckles that sprinkled generously on every part of his body. 'Yamaguchi is eathereal', Terushima thinks. 

He smiled fondly at his boyfriend, the boy being currently occupied with the bleaching formula in hand, mixing it with utter concentration and making sure to not let the chemical fly everywhere. When the taller noticed his presence, he looked up and tilted his head slightly "What're you staring for? Come in here" the greenette spoke. 

Yuuji chuckled before entering the bathroom, he turned his back at the sink and leaned slightly, letting his arms support his weight as he raised his right leg to rest against the drawers just beneath the sink. "Dashi babe" he started. Yamaguchi only hummed, peering above his eyelashes before turning his attention back at the formula he was mixing when he noticed he spilled a small amount of mixture. He couldn't help the small yelp of 'ah!' escape his lips, and quickly sought out for toilet paper to wipe the formula off.

Yuuji only snorted then continued, "You'd look really good with a nasal piercing"

The dark haired boy paused his movements and looked up at his boyfriend—face flushed and eyes slightly widening. "W-what?" 

Yuuji laughed and leaned closer towards his the greenette "I said, you'd look really good with a nasal piercing." 

The taller only gulped and looked back down at the formula, grumbling slightly "It'll hurt." 

Yuuji hummed at that, moving away from the taller and proceeded to support his weight at the sink once more. True, getting piercings was never the easiest thing. He's had plenty before, now all healed up because of an unexpected infection despite the proper procedure and his meticulous aftercare. "The healing process will, for sure. I'm not forcing you to do it though, I just thought you'd look really pretty with a nasal piercing, 's all."  
The blonde smiled slightly at his boyfriend, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of green hair behind the freckled boy's ear. 

Granted, Yamaguchi always looked pretty in everything. There was one instance where Yamaguchi ordered clip on earrings and a faux lip ring. He'd only purchased it for fun, claiming that he wanted to see what he looked like with piercings on. Yuuji almost lost his balancing when Yamaguchi greeted him at the door wearing the clip on earrings and the faux lip ring. It was hella hot.

"Go sit down on the toilet, I'll start bleaching your hair now." the greenette ordered him while grabbing a pair of plastic gloves on one of the drawers underneath the sink. Yuuji complied and sat on the toilet, waiting for his boyfriend to approach him.

Yamaguchi approached him with a parting comb, running his gloved hands through Yuuji's hair and clipping it against his head. He started applying the formula on Yuuji's roots, careful to avoid his scalp. "Why does this smell so potent?" the greenette complained. Yuuji only laughed—before getting scolded as he was moving too much, "Babe, it's bleach." 

"I know! Our bleach doesn't smell like this" Yamaguchi argued, now moving on and parting another section of Yuuji's hair. "What did you think bleach smelled like, Tadashi?" 

"Lavender. Our bleach smells like Lavender" the greenette hummed as he scooped a glop of formula on the brush. Yuuji laughed even loudly at this, startling Yamaguchi, causing him to retract his hand from the blonde's head "What?? Why are you laughing??" Yamaguchi asked, still startled and confused. 

"Babe, laundry bleach and hair bleach are two different things!" Yuuji continued, still laughing as he looked at his now embarrassed boyfriend "S-so what?! It's bleach!" the taller huffs, annoyed at his boyfriend's teasing behaviour "Stop laughing or I really will flush this down the toilet" Yuuji stopped at that, still grinning at his boyfriend. "Okay bub"

—————————-

"I did a pretty good job, didn't I?" Yamaguchi spoke over the loud humming of the hair dryer. He offered to dry Yuuji's hair, with the promise of applying virgin coconut oil on the blonde locks. 

Yuuji smiled, burrying his face at the comforting lavender scent of his boyfriend's shirt. He trailed his hands on the taller's waist, kissing his abdomen over the white tee-shirt. "Yeah. Thank you, baby."

Even if he couldn't see it, Yuuji knows the taller is probably grinning right now. Yamaguchi was never fond of cutesy pet names—but oh is he a sucker for compliments, especially when it came from Yuuji.

"But really, you'd look really good with a nasal piercing, babe."

"No!"

He felt a light pinch on his fore-arm, and a laugh bubbled off his chest. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled fondly. 

It's just them, and their lavender scented home.

—————————

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an after story of my on-going socmed fic 'spotify playlist', which is currently being uploaded on wattpad right now! i plan on completing my updates there before i upload it here as i find it hard to edit the story format. but this can be read as is! i wrote it completely independent from 'spotify playlist', so you don't have to worry about reading 'spotify playlist' first^^ though if u want to, my wattpad account is @bunnie263
> 
> thank you so much for reading!! pls do leave your thoughts and suggestions!! i appreciate it so much<3


End file.
